Blush
by Incellia
Summary: Attempt at Mazume fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Blush**

**Pairing:** Mamura x Suzume

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hnr -u-b

**a/n:** I actually don't know if I'm uploading this properly since this is my first time, but well, whatever OTL; My Mazume fluff that i sort of just dumped onto here. Have a great day :)

Lazing around on the couch, Suzume noted that she kept staring at the clock for the past hour. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 11 minutes and 27 seconds went by and there was still no one at the door. The brunette waited for the arrival of her blonde haired boyfriend that she recently moved in with, Mamura. He said that he would be out of class around 5:00pm, but it was already nearing 6:00pm and Suzume began to worry.

_Is he alright? He didn't get into an accident, right? No! Of course not. Where is he?_

The muffled sound of keys snapped her out of her budding thoughts and soon after, the tall blonde walked into the tiny apartment. Closing the door behind him, he mindlessly stumbled over to the cushioned couch and plopped himself down next to his brown haired partner with shut eyes. Her spirits were lifted when the boy sat next to her, but the feeling of happiness quickly went away as he didn't even usher a single word. Not even 'Hello', or 'I'm back'.

"Ne, Mamura," Suzume whispered while slowly leaning in, "Maaamura." Nothing seemed to faze the almost-too-relaxed blonde as he blatantly ignored what his noisy girlfriend was doing. He felt her petite hands poking at his arms and playing with his large fingers. "Ma-mu-ra," she blew the words into his ear and in a flying second, the boys' amber-coloured eyes snapped open. He bet his face was dusted with red by now; he could already feel the heat creeping up from his neck to his ears and now to his cheeks.

"You bastard," he managed to choke out, "what do you think you're doing?" Somewhere along the way he took hold of her wrist and held it with a steel grip, but not enough to actually cause pain. She brought her free hand up and covered the smirk that was evidently plastered on her face.

_So cute._

"Mmm..Aha.." suppressing her giggles, "ahahaha! Mamura's face is so red." Freeing herself out of the blonde's vice-like grip, she got up and smoothed the hems of her over-sized t-shirt. It wasn't actually 'her' t-shirt, as she liked to wear Mamura's shirts and hoodies around the house. His soapy smell which lingered on the fabric calmed her somehow. "I'm hungry. Let's go for sushi, yeah?"

A look of displeasure spread across his pretty features, "We had sushi last night, though..." his voice laced in an apathetic tone, "and the night before that, too."

"My stomach has a special room for sushi!" Suzume lit up. It was oddly a nostalgic feeling for Mamura. He remembered her quoting the exact same words when they were still in highschool. 'Ah, that time for my birthday. Yeah, she said that didn't she.' He still remembered how happy she looked on that day, trying out different food samples and enjoying herself. The headphones she gave him that day still secured around his neck and travelled with him where ever he went. Looking at her face, her smirk was slowly turning into a look of disappointment and it troubled the blonde to no ends.

"Ahh, fine," he said giving in, "but tomorrow I want gratin."

~x~

Suzume kept fixing the collar of her coat. It was chilly out tonight, so she wanted to keep warm, but the stupid hood wouldn't settle properly. After attempting to fix it for the fifth time, she decided to just leave it so the two could leave for sushi already. "You ready?" She called down the hall to his bedroom. Shuffling sounds could be heard from behind his door and she could only predict that he was changing or something. The brunette always thought that Mamura wore nice clothing. Anything seemed to fit him, really, and it sometimes made her a bit jealous that he dressed better than herself.

"Yeah, coming," His clear voice sounded from his bedroom, "Let's go."

~x~

The two walked side by side down the cold dark street. Their apartment was only a 10 minute walk to the nearest sushi restaurant which was a pretty good thing for Suzume. Apparently Suzume's appetite for the raw fish doesn't die out quickly- or ever. It was silent, the walk. A cold silent walk that only proved to be real because of the bustling cars driving by or the crickets chirping away in the distance. Glancing from the corner of his eyes, the blonde observed the shorter girls hands. They were gloveless hands that kept rubbing against each other, trying to build up warmth with friction. He itched to hold her hand between his, but he thought about it and concluded that he would only get super embarassed.

"Cold?" he questioned. Blue pools looked up at his words. _Was he worried? How cute._ "Yeah," she answered in a sheepish voice, "forgot to bring gloves." She held up her hands to display her red-from-cold fingers and gave him her signature stoic stare.

He said and did nothing for a while until he heard the quiet, almost inaudible sneeze. His girlfriend was so troublesome, but he figured he already knew since the first day they met. It took him a lot of courage to inch his hands a little closer to meet hers. Even to this day, after so long, he still couldn't bring himself to confidently hold her hand without furiously blushing.

_'Almost there...just a little mo-'_

"We're here!" Before he realized it, they were standing in front of the anticipated restaurant. A huge relief rolled over him, but he still felt bad he left the girl's hand to freeze in the cold of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**a/n:** Continuation~ Ahh, hope you like reading my Mazume fluff (even though it's probably just really bad fluff lol)

"How many?" A waitress called to the couple who just arrived, "Oh, Suzume-chan, and Mamura-san? One moment please!" They became regular customers at the restaurant so it seemed, and Mamura supposed it wasn't a bad thing- considering they got seated quicker.

Soon after, the two were guided to a two-person booth near the live fish tanks. Suzume enjoyed sitting there, admiring the delicious looking seafood which would soon be turned into a delightful meal. The two made themselves comfortable in the quiet diner as they set their bags and belongings down.

"Eh?" The brunette looked over at the blonde who was slowly getting up, "Where are you going?"

"Toilet." he replied bluntly. So Suzume was left alone and staring at the menu in awe. Tamago, ebi, toro, and maguro were on the chef's specialty list tonight and it was for a good price too. She decided she was going to order that, but then again, she should wait for Mamura to come back before ordering anything. It had probably only been 2 minutes, but it felt like forever since he left. To keep herself busy, she swung her feet back and forth like a child and silently drummed her fingers against the table.

"Chun-Chun..?" a familiar voice sounded the room. Her heart dropped at the voice. The all too familiar voice that called out a nickname she hadn't heard in years. The brunette whizzed around to face the caller. An older, more matured looking man stood before her. He smiled at her with a toothy grin and closed their far away proximity. "So, it really is you. I haven't seen you in so long. How've you been?"

"Sensei..." her blue pools met his calm green ones and she suddenly recalled all of the things that happened in the past. The rejection, the hurt, the 'lies'. He faintly smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. It was Friday after all; adults tended to relax a lot more on the weekends. "Ah, I've been good. And you?" Her stomach was flipping upside down. It wasn't like she had anymore feelings for the older male, but she definitely felt a bit awkward in his presence.

"Chun-chun, I know it's been a long time, and you probably don't want to believe me, but," he began, hic-ing between words, "the words I said that day. I meant it y'know? And I still do." His face hid behind his large hands, though hints of blush could still be seen.

~x~

Mamura stood there waiting for his hands to dry. It was taking too long, so he just patted his hands on his pants and proceeded to leave. Opening the door, he was about to turn the corner when he heard a conversation going on between two recognizable voices. 'That bastard'. The blonde could feel his fists curl, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, and his mind going bizarre.

"Ah, I've been good. And you?"

"Chun-chun, I know it's been a long time, and you probably don't want to believe me but, the words I said that day. I meant it y'know? And I still do."

Amber eyes widened like saucers. 'What words?' That was surprising to hear. Suzume never told him anything about Shishio sensei. Whenever he asked her, she brushed the topic off and told him not to worry about trivial things.

~x~

"It's nothing, really," the brunette said from over the counter. She was cutting watermelon so the two of them could eat for an after dinner snack. "'was so long ago, stuff like that doesn't matter to me anymore. If you're worried, you should just remember how I said I would face in your direction, okay?"

He decided to just drop it, not wanting to pester her on things from the past. Mamura couldn't help but ask about it since it was one of the things that he's kept silent about since highschool. Nodding, he went over to see if she needed any help.

"..." The only present noise between them was the slicing sounds of the knife through fleshy fruit. "I like you, Mamura."

~x~

The hazy memory faded as he tried to get the thought out of his head. Yup, the blush was definitely coming. Everything about Suzume flustered him. Her adorable smile when she was eating, her naïve and honest answers, and her ability to make him flush with a single touch.

_Annoying woman._

After hearing his ex-sensei's mini confession, he was about to run in there and tell him to leave, but something stopped him. Even if Suzume didn't tell him what she felt directly, he wanted to hear it now. Hear her speak her feelings without an interruption. So he waited, back pressed against the wall that shielded him from her view.

"Sorry," she began, "I...believe your words, sensei." She averted her eyes away from the man next to her. "I do believe your words, sensei, but I can't return your feelings."

"You don't have to answer me right awa-"

"_No!_" the brunette yelled a little too loudly that everyone else in the diner turned to look at them. She turned beet red, but continued anyways, "I mean... I can't and won't answer you. A long time ago, I believed that you were my daytime shooting star, but...when I think about it, you _were_ my daytime shooting star."

"...Chun..."

Her heart hammered in her chest and she could feel the exhilarating blood pounding in her ears. She breathed evenly, in and out until she was ready to speak again. For some reason, Mamura's face kept popping up in her thoughts. From the very beginning, to when she blackmailed him to be friends, to the summer festival, when she saw her first shooting star together, and to now- as boyfriend and girlfriend. They've come a long way and it made her unconsciously smile to herself.

"I like Mamura." she confessed, "I love Mamura, actually." The words that rolled off her tongue seemed so natural, like they were waiting to be said. Perhaps somewhere deep down she knew that she had already fallen for him. "So that's why, sensei, I can't return your feelings."

Shishio was quiet for a moment before he forced a smile and stood up.

"I understand," his voice cut through the air like a blade, "sorry to interrupt your evening. Good night."

~x~

He left shortly after, though Suzume's gaze never followed his back. 'It hurts almost as bad as the time I rejected Mamura.' She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and was caught off guard when someone took her by the hand. She was being dragged out of her seat and was about to attack the person taking her, but stopped mid-way when she caught sight of blonde hair.

"Eh? Mamura?" A jolt of realization hit her and she silently prayed that he didn't hear the embarassing speech.

"I want to eat gratin actually, sorry." Were the only words he spoke. His grip on her hands were softer than usual. She took in the sight before her and saw how red his ears were.

"Suzume-chan? Mamura-san?" the waitress called back, "Not eating today?"

"Ahh, sorry, something came up."

~x~

The two left the restaurant walking hand in hand. They still didn't exchange any words and walked slowly down the street.

"I'm hungry, Mamura..." Suzume murmured, "the...the sushi..!"

"We can have sushi tomorrow. The day after that, too. The day after that day too..!" His voice came out in choppy words. Unable to speak after he heard the girl choose him. "We can have sushi forever, but just... let's just walk for now."

She felt him squeeze her palm a bit and noted that he put a tomato to shame. "Ne, Mamura." She squeezed his hand back with equal force, "Maaamura." He didn't reply- just continued ignoring her and leading her by the hand. So stubborn. She didn't want to be ignored so she continued walking and formulated the perfect plan. The brunette couldn't help but feel small next to him. His masculine hands holding hers as if they were fragile. It was like he showed his affection for her through actions.

_Time to put the plan into action._

Suzume stopped walking in her steps and waited for the blonde to turn around.

"Clench your teeth, Mamura."

"What?" the boy questioned, "Wh-" his sentence was cut off when the shorter girl took hold of his other hand and tip-toed up. Her eyes never left his as she closed the space between them, softly pressing her lips against his ice-cold cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**a/n: **If you've been reading since chapter one, I really appreciate it that you're taking the time out of your day to read my stupid little drabbles :) Thank-you! If you've got the time, please review and tell me what I have to improve on xD Have a great day!

The beach is hot,humid, crowded and loud. It's not one of Mamura's favourite places to be, but of course, it is inevitable to avoid. Suzume literally dragged him out of his room this morning with her monstrous country girl strength. He questioned why he even put up with this everyday, but he always concluded that it was because she kept him grounded, as odd as that sounded.

So there they sat, or well, there _he_ sat. Under the striped indigo and white umbrella on the hot grainy sand, the blonde haired boy watched from afar as his girlfriend and highschool classmates played volleyball. Yuyuka, Togyuu, Kameyoshi, Tsurutani and Inukai were all here for a _'friend reunion'_ as Suzume liked to call it. Because they were now in college, the group of friends hardly ever got to see eachother because of their busy schedules.

"Oiii," Inukai called over, "Wanna switch out? I'm getting kind of tired." He slowly made his way over to where Mamura was sitting and plopped down next to him, ultimately making the sand fly all over the place. The blonde had to use his hands to cover his mouth from the unwelcomed grains.

"Alright," The boy unfolded his crossed legs and made his way over to the group. He noticed all the girls were wearing two-pieced swimsuits, not that he really cared or anything, except for the fact this _his_ girlfriend was also wearing one. He stopped for a second and a displeasing thought crossed his mind. Unclothing himself from his grey t-shirt, he went over to Suzume and tapped her on the forehead.

"Uh...," his voice was kind of quiet, "you should wear this." The brunette looked a bit confused from the gesture, but accepted the offer nonetheless and slipped the shirt over her head.

"Thanks."

It was too big on her, Mamura thought to himself; It made him want to chuckle, but he suppressed it and went to his position. On his team were Suzume and Tsurutani, while the other team had Kameyoshi, Yuyuka, and Togyuu. The boy was never a loud person in gym class, however, he didn't like to lose. In short- the opposing team was going down. Amber eyes locked onto Togyuu's lighter ones and smirked. This was going to be fun.

~x~

The ball was in the air on the other side of the net, Suzume observed. It was game point and neither side wanted to give up. '_One more point..!'_ 5 minutes passed and this round was still not over. The brunette begun to worry the moment she saw how Tsurutani was about to give out.

"Tsuru-chan!" she hollered over catching her attention, "Ganbatte!" Flashing a smile and quick thumbs up, she returned her focus back onto the game and prepared to receive the incoming attack. 'Just gotta set it for Mamura to spike.' The bend at her knees gave her power in her arms as she set the ball in the air for the anticipating blonde.

"Mamura!"

"Hn." He jumped in the air taking advantage of the golden opportunity. Scanning the area quickly, he aimed for the spot where there was no one was defending and slammed his hand hard on the ball.

~x~

"Hahh, can't believe we lost," Yuyuka sighed, "Potato girl, let's go with the girls and get drinks or something."

"Okaaaay," she chirped back, "Mamura, Inukai-kun, Togyuu-senpai, what would you guys like?" Out of habit, she still referred to Togyuu as her senpai. She saw him often with Yuyuka since the two were dating, and often teased the two about how cute they are together. Her blue eyes softened when she thought back of their highschool life and how Togyuu-senpai pursued her best girl friend.

The girls took off after a bit. Everyone just wanted iced coffee or water so it wasn't a super big order to remember. During the walk, Suzume kept yawning and proceeded to cover her mouth. For the past few nights, she wasn't able to get any sleep due to the encounter with her ex-sensei. It had nothing to do with older male, actually, but what her current boyfriend said to her afterwards.

~x~

"I love you, too." the voice was barely audible, but she heard it. The whisper of his words were heard loud and clear before she pulled away from his cheek. Her heart beat went erratic and all she could do was nod and take his hand again. Slender feminine fingers interlocked with his larger ones.

~x~

"Suzume-chan?" Kameyoshi's voice snapped her back to reality, "Hellooo?"

"Oh," the brunette acknowledged, "yes?"

"You've been staring into space for a while now," her old classmate went on, "is everything alright? Your face is so red too! We should sit."

The group of girls found a nice place to sit under the shade of trees and it felt like a highschool gossip club. The blue-eyed girl nervously sat down with everyone and was conscious of the stares that they were giving her. Her lips curled in a small smile before she exhaled a sigh. Knowing that she could trust these girls with anything, she decided to spill everything to them.

"Um, the other day I saw Shishio-sensei," the girls around her looked surprised, "and he confessed to me, saying that he still means what he said to me back then. I...I rejected him and told him that I love Mamura." Everyone gave her an understanding look and patted her on the back while she continued on with her story. "I think Mamura heard me, and when I, um, afterwards...I kissed his cheek and he told me he loved me." She rushed the last little bit of her story because she felt her voice cracking up and knew she couldn't say more.

~x~

"Suzume-san actually rejected sensei?!" Inukai voiced to pretty much everyone on the crowded beach, "Ow, don't hit me! But really? That's a good thing, why do you look so unhappy?"

Mamura put all his weight into his hands and leaned back. No one understood how he was feeling right now. Inukai and Tsurutani were a perfect couple and even Togyuu and Yuyuka who bickered sometimes still socialized normally with eachother. He wanted to talk to Suzume comfortably like they did before he said those three little words.

"...Hahh..."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** Ahh, so this entire week I've been trying to figure out how to write this chapter, but to be honest, I lack a lot of inspiration and I'm just really lazy xD; This chapter may be really like, not well written, but -sigh- I'm so sorry;;

He froze in place when they made eye contact. Is she getting taller? Her lips that suddenly pressed against his skin were rough and chapped from the cold, but to be honest, it felt perfect to him. It was like time froze and they were the only two in the world- but that's cliché, so the blonde discarded the silly thought. He knew one thing though, and that was that he wanted to stay like this longer and never wanted her to let go. That came to an end rather quickly as the brunette slowly pulled away from him.

_'Say it now, you know you won't be able to later on,'_ His inner thoughts bantered him. Damn.

"I love you, too" he whispered to the girl before him. Amber eyes widened as he heard what his treacherous mouth just said. _'Crap, that's not what I wanted to say. I just wanted to say thanks or something...' _Hoping Suzume didn't hear him, he looked down but realized it was already too late. Her brown locks covered her face, but he could tell she was blushing. She didn't say anything, but took his hand and continued walking again.

The rest of the walk was really quiet if it hadn't already been before. When they got back to the apartment, Suzume quickly slipped off her shoes and went back into her room.

"Hahh..." Leaning against the wall, Mamura sighed to himself, raising a hand to slick through his silky blonde strands. Not sure what to do now, he went off to the kitchen to prepare a light dinner.

~x~

"Ugh, can't believe he had to interfere again," Yuyuka spat in distaste, "that jerk."

"Nee, you don't have to worry about him anymore!" Tsurutani chimed in.

"Ehehe, so did you and Mamura kiss and hug more afterwards?" Kameyoshi finally asked.

Her sweat dropped. _'Maybe it was a bad thing telling Kameyoshi...'_ the country girl reconsidered. She felt slightly embarassed now that the story was over, but relieved that she could get that out of her system.

"We haven't actually talked for a while," her blue eyes gazed at her feet as she swung them back and forth, "whenever I see him, I end up avoiding him or don't talk much..."

~x~

The day after the 'Shishio incident' was a hot and sunny day. Suzume's eye flickered open and a soapy scent filled her nostrils. Ever since they moved in together the girl would pick some of Mamura's shirts and just laze around in them. The fabric was comfortable, relaxing, and familiar- it made her feel happy.

_Grrghhh._

The girl clutched her tummy and remembered how she didn't eat anything the night before. Mamura had knocked on her door saying dinner was ready, but she didn't reply and pretended to be asleep. Inwardly sulking, she peeled herself off the bed and scouted out for food. It was difficult to maneuver around the messy room because the brunette had to dodge a bunch of things without making too much noise. Left, right, over the clothes hamper- which happened to be toppled over—around some forgotten books and magazines- Suzume finally made it to the door. She peeked out and scanned the area from side to side to see if there was any sign of a blonde haired male. _'Lucky! He's probably still asleep.'_

At first, the girl decided that she would tip-toe in the apartment and just scrounge a bunch of food to bring back to her room, but when she was half-way down the hall, the sound of a door opened. It was already too late to go back in her room so she made a break for the couches. The way she ran for it made a cheetah look bad. Part of her wanted to run away from her boyfriend, but part of her also wanted to talk with him without running away.

"Oi," Mamura called down from the bedrooms, "Suzume? Are you awake?"

Suzume snapped her eyes shut when she heard the pads of his feet getting closer to the couches. They were getting louder and louder with each step he took and the nervous girl could feel her hands getting sweaty. She wanted to kick him and run knowing that he was probably a few feet away from her.

_Grrghhh._

There was a moment of silence between the two and Suzume dared not to say anything. She was hungry! She couldn't help it. Embarassed, she turned over on her back and opened her eyes to meet amber coloured orbs staring back at her.

"O-Oh, g-good morning," Suzume greeted in a tired voice, "Up so early?"

The boy stood there scratching the back of his head, trying to formulate some words. At one point he opened his mouth to say something- anything, really- but it ended up lost in his mouth. Mamura felt tense in this situation and he wondered what Suzume was thinking.

The blonde turned his head away averting his eyes away from her blue ones, "Yeah..." he spoke nervously, "are you hungry?" Trying to squirm his way out of the awkward atmosphere, the boy had to make openings to escape. "You didn't eat dinner, right? I'll...uh..make something really quick then." With that, he quickly walked away without turning around to witness the growing-red girl.

~x~

"Crap, ahahaha," The oldest boy out of the three laughed, "that's funny. Why can't you just pretend like nothing even happened?" Togyuu seemed to have thought that it was easy to just talk normally after saying things like 'I love you', but to Mamura, it was like someone stitching his mouth shut.

~x~

Suzume and Mamura sat at the dining table with an awkward atmosphere blanketing them. The breakfast consisted of sunny side up eggs, french toast and bacon- all of which Suzume inwardly drooled at.

"L-Looks good," said the nervous girl, "thanks for the food!" she brought her hands together and did a quick little bow before picking up her knife and fork and began digging in. When she popped the bacon in her mouth she felt happiness above all things. Mamura's food always tasted so good and she was lucky that he could cook considering she can't.

They continued eating in a comfortable silence, happily chewing away at the wondrous meal and sometimes making eye contact. Their eyes clashed a few times when they looked up to grab their drink, but it would only last a few seconds before one quickly looked away. Time flew by and after a few minutes, the two finished up and proceeded to do the dishes. Hurriedly, both of them picked up their plates to bring to the sink- neither of them wanting to stay in the room for so long.

"...I'll do the dishes!" both their voices sounded at the same time, "No, it's f-" Mamura raised a brow and gave a questionable glare, though Suzume didn't waver at all.

"It's fine, you go and... sit there for now or something..."

She was amazed at how kind her usual blunt boyfriend was being, but she assumed he did have his good points. "Um, I want to help you do the dishes, so um... let's work together and get it done quicker."

Suzume forced out an awkward smile, unbeknownst of the blush to her ears.

"...got it," he said apathetically, "bring the rest of the dishes to the sink."

~x~

"He's your boyfriend," Yuyuka bluntly spoke, "it's normal to say 'I love you' and stuff like that. You shouldn't feel awkward everytime he says it." Her words cut through Suzume like a knife. The brunette knew that it was normal to say things like 'I love you', but that kind of thing to her is only said in manga. In their relationship of many years, it was the first time she heard those words from Mamura. Recalling the time that Shishio said that phrase to her, she realized that she felt completely different. With sensei, it felt like a dream, like something that was there but unreachable. Sensei always made her feel like she was special- like she was the only thing that mattered when they were 'together'. But with Mamura, she felt protected and carefree, as if she could be herself with the blonde. The blonde always knew how to comfort her and say the right things at a good time, so when he told her 'I love you', it felt genuine and sincere.

Suzume laughed a little to herself, "It must've been hard for him...stupid Mamura."

~x~

Mamura slicked a hand through his messy locks. He wondered where the girls were since they seemed to be taking forever. After telling Inukai and Togyuu about his feelings, he felt slightly relieved. The hot sun beat down on his bare upper body which was kind of annoying, but he put up with it to keep his simple-minded girlfriend covered up.

"Kyaaa!" girly screams could be heard a few feet away, "Lookit that guy, yeah yeah, the blonde one. Isn't he hot?" Mamura felt his eyes twitch in annoyance and glared over to the said girls. Startled, they reddened a bit and scurried away.

Inukai slapped his shoulder, "Still get fangirls, huh Mamura?"

"Shut up, Inuk-"

"Oiii!" a very familiar, cheery voice shouted, "We're Back!" The boys looked over to see a very cheeky grinned Kameyoshi and the others waving over with drinks. Once everyone was settled down, the group sat around their area and chatted a bit catching up with eachother.

After a couple minutes, a pair of teenaged girls approached the group. One of them kept hiding behind the other and looked obviously flustered. She hid her face behind her hair and stared at her feet. "Good afternoon!" the more confident one started, "Sorry to intrude on your day, but my friend here seems to have taken an interest in this blonde gentl-"

"H-Himiko!" the shy girl squeaked out, "A-Ano... I'm s-sorry... I..." she turned to look at Mamura who looked really stoic about what was going on, "I like you! S-Sorry."

The group stayed silent, anticipating what Mamura's next move was going to be. "Sorry, not interested," he rejected, "…I already have a girlfriend." The blonde pointed to Suzume and upon hearing this, made the girl go red.

Himiko, looking unsatisfied, glared at Mamura's amber pools. "I don't believe you," her voice was challenging, "You don't look even look like a couple. Sitting so far away from eachother, not even talking with one another- we've been watching you for a little bit and you two look like strangers."

"Hey, you better watch your attitude, you brat!" Yuyuka voiced out to the teen who just returned her remark with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever baa-san," she spat, "C'mon Kiyoko-chan, he wasn't worth it anyways."

_Twitch._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The short haired girl boomed with Togyuu trying to calm her down, "I'LL GET YOU, _I SWEAR_, TOGYUU LET GO."

~x~

A few hours later, the sun started to set and everyone was packed up to go home. Everyone was pretty much tired out from the events of the day and were waiting to go home and sleep. They planned to have another get together soon and said there goodbyes.

Stretching her arms, Suzume took a long breath and breathed in a very soothing smell. _'Smells like Mamura'_. She looked down after realization hit her- she was still wearing Mamura's shirt!

"Ah! T-Thanks for the shirt, Mamura," she said before she began peeling the fabric off her head, "he-"

Before it was off her head, a large hand stopped her. "You can wear it for now, I brought another one anyways. Just put your shorts over your bottom piece and let's go."

"Oh...Y-Yeah okay."

~x~

The walk to the station was long, dreadful and awkward. Mamura looked over at Suzume from the corner of his eyes and noted that she was clutching onto her bag tightly. Her pretty features were dimmed and at that moment, for the very first time in a while, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do. He remembered what the girl on the beach said, how they didn't look like a couple and what not. It didn't particularly bother him because he didn't care what others thought of him, but he wondered if it was fair to Suzume. To love someone meant to take responsibility and make them happy, but was he doing that enough? Was he truly making a good enough effort?

"Suzume-."

"-Mamura."

They both went quiet.

She looked at him in surprise, "Ah, Mamura can go first! Sorry."

He grunted in acknowledgement. "- What I said before," The blonde felt the girls' shoulder tense up, "I'm an idiot, but I meant it." His heart beat was accelerating- _fast_. The air felt dry and in the little span of silence, he felt every nerve in his body. "What that girl said before- I want to cherish you forever and… I…"

"...Haha," Her rhythmic laugh brightened up the quiet walk, "I know," She covered her laugh with her hands and silently looked up into his amber orbs. When she finally stopped, she hesitantly reached for his hand and slipped her fingers between his, "I…love you too. What that girl said, it didn't bother me because I know Mamura cherishes me everyday."

They walked home hand in hand, talking and laughing over the little things they saw and did throughout the week. It felt like everything was going back to normal already.

**a/n:** Did you guys read chapter 70? Did it hit you in the heart as hard as it hit me? ;-; -sobs- I just really love Mamura and asdfghjkl; - This story will probably turn into a collection of one-shots and stuff, so if you have any prompts, feel free to just message me or tell me in the reviews~ Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss; to join lips in respect, affection, love, passion, etc.

Mamura Daiki wasn't one to think about things like this, but every damn channel he flipped through had two people smacking lips or whatever. Well, what could he have expected on Valentines Day. A special day where two people apparently decide to go all out in their affection for eachother on this-

One. Particular. Day.

It got the blonde thinking about weird stuff, confusing his brain for all it was worth. Why was Valentines Day such a big deal? Displaying love for eachother should be a daily thing- in Mamura's mind atleast. But then it hit him. Thinking back, he realized he probably showed no signs of affection at all when he was with Suzume. Sure, they held hands and... y'know, cooked together and stuff, but was that really romantic at all?

Yeah, yeah it probably is.

He switched the t.v off, closing the lovey-dovey programs that played before his eyes. The clock ticked with each passing second, reading '1:14pm' when he glanced up.

'Such a boring day,' he thought as he threw his head back onto the couch. About to close his eyes to ready for a nap, a yawn that wasn't from him sounded his ears.

"Hahhhhhhh, oh," Suzume entered the room, a hand hovering over her mouth, "eh? It's 1:15 already?" He didn't respond with words, but rather a grunt to acknowledge she was awake. To Mamura, letting her sleep was doing her a favour, considering how late she stayed up everyday. His eyes lazily followed her petite frame as she sluggishly shuffled over to the couch. Eventually she stood behind Mamura, leaning over so her head fell onto the couch, propped up next to his. Turning his neck a bit, blue and amber clashed into a serious stare down.

She stared into his eyes and dared not blink. 'Is this some sort of competition?' the blonde wondered. So, without questioning her actions, he did the same thing, peering into her deep blue eyes wating for her to blink.

"Is this a staring competition?" He asked her, eyes not wavering at all, "Because if it is, you should know I'm not gonna' lose."

He never really noticed how pretty her eyes looked before. They were a deep shade of blue that looked honest, pure and captivating.

Her stare turned a bit challenging, "And what if it is? Wanna make a bet?" She didn't wait for him to respond, "Whoever wins can have the losing person do one thing for them."

This caught the blondes attention, resulting in him turning to look at her face directly. His actions were bold, he knew it himself and as punishment, the red started to creep in, but he ignored it. Flashbacks of the stupid television programs littered the poor boy's mind. The goddamn kissing, and hugging and blah blah blah. Thoughts as a guy, that he usually tried to push away, hit him harder than it would a teenage boy.

"Deal."

So they stayed in that position for a while, staring into eachothers' eyes, both not wanting to back down. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, four...and a half and- from the looks of it, with the water that started to gloss around her blue orbs, her eyes were drying up.

Before he knew it, his hand reached out to touch the side of her face. This surprised the brunette, but she didn't falter or blink.

"Th-That's foul play!" her face was pink as she scolded the blonde, "Mamura's a cheater!"

For some reason, her words didn't process in his mind as he felt himself slowly draw in, ignoring his surroundings altogether. She looked flustered, but that made her look cuter as ridiculous as it sounded. Slowly, accepting what was going on, she closed her eyes and waited.

Mamura stopped inching closer, and thought a little bit. 'Maybe Valentines Day isn't so bad'.

"... I win." she heard him whisper before she felt his warm and soft lips press against her own.

**a/n:** I quickly did this! It's probably full of mistakes since I didn't really check it over, but oh well -thumbs up


	6. Chapter 6

Today was not going to be a good day. Mamura woke up cold, shivering, sweating and to top it off, had a huge migraine. It was definitely not a good feeling, wanting to puke everywhere and die on the spot. Hell on earth, the blonde would describe it as.

"Hahhh, hahhhh..." he breathed in and out trying to regain a regular rhythm.

_Knock knock knock._

Suzume was knocking on his door now, "Mamura? Are you awake?" her voice was muffled from behind the door, "Um, I'm going to the store if you need anything..?"

_Cough._ "Unnngh."

"Eh? Are you okay? ...I'm coming in..!"

He put the blankets over his head, leaving a little hole open to look through. She was covering her eyes and calling out to him. "Mamura?"

"Yeah, I'm-" he was coughing in between speaking, "fine. Don't need-" _cough_, "-anything."

She lowered her hands now and looked at the blonde disheveled hair peeking through the top of his blankets. Worried, the girl jogged over to him and slowly pulled down the sheets, revealing a beet-red Mamura. He squinted at the sudden contact of light that hit his eyes and inwardly snarled at the girl who did this.

He wasn't sure what he should do in this situation, to tell her to go away or hold her hand and say, '_stay with me_'.

He chose the first option. "Get out..."

Her hand suddenly made contact with his aching forehead, "_Woah!_ Mamura," she sounded surprised, and judging from how she practically screamed it, he was probably in worse condition then he thought, "you have a fever. Oh- um, don't move, I'll be right back!"

Mamura closed his eyes, clutching onto the bedsheets as she made her way out of the room. 'So troublesome- aghh'. The blood rushing to his head wasn't helping any, and he could literally hear his heartbeating in his ears. He hadn't felt this bad since he was a child, as far as he could remember, and the fact that it was _Suzume_ that was 'watching over him' now was a real concern.

'Hope I'll live to see another day.'

"Hey I'm back," Suzume could be seen barging in from the corner of his eyes, "I brought some medicine. Open up okay?" The brunette held up a small bottle and a glass of water, displaying it infront of the blonde before setting it down on the bedside table.

"Here," she inched a bit closer and placed her and under his back for support and slowly helped him sit up. He couldn't help but turn his head away from her; her hands were small, but strong and gentle at the same time, "there we go! Now take this medicine and rest. I'll go to the store and buy ingredients to make soup for you."

~x~

Thirty minutes passed since Suzume left, and quite frankly, Mamura was getting lonely. The boy knew he was never really the possesive type- he liked to give her her own space, but in his vulnerable state, he found himself wanting to be near the girl. During this time he wondered if she was okay, if she was hurt, if she needed help- how he hated to be sick.

_Click, click. _

Sounds of the door opening snapped him out of his dreamy phase. Relieved, he couldn't help but to succumb to the much needed sleep.

~x~

She wasn't sure what to call it. Soup? Curry? More like a mess of things. Picking up a spoon, Suzume scooped a bit of it and brought it to her lips.

'Ah... it's not that great...'

It did not look apealing at all. The chunks of vegetables were too big, the consistency was a bit too thick and she may have added a little too much salt... Worried, she feared that Mamura wouldn't want to eat it at all- _she knew she wouldn't have._ Her cheeks started to redden, imagining the blonde eating anything she made at all. Usually they went out to eat or Mamura would do most of the cooking at home, never did Suzume make anything all by herself. She slapped her cheeks with both hands. 'It's okay..! Mamura doesn't have to eat it, but maybe I'll just offer it since I said I would anyways."

~x~

Sounds of someone knocking on his door woke the blonde up. He looked at his bedside clock and caculated he'd been a sleep for two hours. Just then the door opened, revealing a messy looking Suzume holding a tray with soup and apple juice. Carefully, she walked over, cautious of not spilling the contents of the tray. A pleasant smell filled his nose and he was eager to see the food she made for him. But then thinking about that made his heart skip a beat. She made food for _him. Suzume._ The girl who can't really cook made soup just for him and it made him inwardly smile.

"U-Um...It's ready, the soup," she said, half looking at him, half staring at the wall behind him.

"...Thanks," he replied, manuevering himself so he could sit up. She sat down on the bed next to him, inching a little bit closer so they were still at a comfortable distance.

...

They sat there for a while before Suzume spoke up, "I-I'll feed you, um, since you're sick."

He eye-balled the meal in front of him. To be honest, it didn't look very satisfying... or edible. She scooped a little bit of the 'soup' and carefully lifted it to his mouth. He opened and let the substance react with his tastebuds.

.

..

...

"More," he found himself saying, "it's surprisingly good." He noticed how her eyes lit up at his compliment, not missing how she smiled a bit when she moved to spoon some more.

The blonde chuckled, finding it very hard though between his coughing.

"Eh? What's so funny?" she asked with a skeptical look, "Were you actually joking that it was good?" A disheartened look soon plastered her face.

Mamura felt the blush coming, knowing what he was about to say he averted his eyes.

"I like it. I would eat it everyday if you made it for me." He clutched the back of his neck, "...Thanks."

Glad it was out of his system, he nervously looked back at Suzume. She was smiling at the soup, but then made eye-contact with him and blushed ten folds.

They sat there for a few minutes, Suzume feeding the blonde and the blonde complaining that she was feeding him too fast.

a/n: Drabblin' about little things that i managed to think of. This was really bad hahh. Thank-you for everyone who reviewed~ It made me really happy!


	7. Chapter 7

A pet is a companion; A companion that you can tell your troubles to and know they'll never tell. But a pet is sort of like a soulmate too, right? The only difference is that a soulmate is a person. Suzume, who was currently eyeing the $3.99 goldfish, wondered if she should buy a pet.

"You can't eat those y'know." Mamura's curt voice interrupted her daydream.

She shot him a crooked glare, "I know that! But it's cute don't you think?" She stared at the colourful aquatic animals in awe, carefully deciding which one to get. "Hmm...This orange and white one or the black one with the cool blue stripe on it?" The brunette whizzed around to face the blonde, tilting her head in his direction, "Which one is cuter Mamura?"

_'I think you're the only cute one here'_

"...The black one."

Her features piped up, "Yeah, I was thinking that too! Ah, excuse me!" The girl started waving over to a nearby employee, "We would like to get this fish, please!" Mamura thought she sounded like a little kid on christmas and to be honest, he thought it was pretty damn adorable. He felt the corner of his lip curl upwards a bit, so as a result, his hand quickly hovered over his face.

"Hey," Suzume's hands suddenly wrapped around his arms, "you okay? You're all red."

"Nghh." _Was the room getting hot?_

She formed a knowing smirk, "You must be happy about this fish," Letting go of his arm, she walked over to the tank again to eye the little creature, "What to name it..."

Soon after, a male employee came over to assist the couple. He had black hair and green eyes- like sensei, but this was obviously not sensei. _This_ guys' face was...more irritating, he supposed. To Mamura, he looked like a sleezeball. His hair was slicked back in a way that just pissed the blonde off. He wasn't one to judge, but the way he was looking at Suzume so... wantingly, irked him.

"Hey there, beautiful," the man flirtily walked over, "you alone?"

Suzume flinched a bit, after realizing said man was talking to her.

As if on instinct, the blonde stepped closer to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He didn't keep his calm composure for very long though, and had to look to the side trying to get rid of the unwanted blush.

Angry amber eyes collided with the man's pearly greens eventually, "She's with _me._" He didn't mean for his voice to sound so crude and angry, but it just left his lips so naturally.

"Ah, I see, sorry," the employee, looking slightly nervous and knocked down a peg, started scooping the fish out of the tank, "th-that'll be $4.00. Thank-you, c-come again."

~x~

When they got out of the store, Mamura's vice like grip was still on Suzume. It was awkward for the brunette, especially since she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She was conscious of everything. His breathing, his touch, his heartbeat, the way he casually glanced to the side even though his ears were as red as a tomato.

The she began wondering when the blonde became so possessive, or rather '_bold_'? Mamura, no matter how much of a man he was, would never be so bold as to do something like this with no reason at all, let alone still be doing it after so long. They've known eachother so long, it was amazing to see the changes in his personality. Suddenly a sense of pride jolted through the girl. She felt so lucky that she was probably the only one who got to see Mamura like this. In her heart, she knew that it was more than just love. It may sound cliche, but she truly believed they were 'soulmates'.

"Were you jealous?" She cut to the chase, anxious to see how he'd react.

"What? No," His expressions definitely contradicted with his words Suzume noted, "I was just telling him the truth." The lines on his face went from angry, to embarassed and then to confused. He clutched the back of his neck, "...I just didn't like the way he talked to you..."

She smirked, "_Ahhh_, ooookay,"

_'-you totally were jealous.'_ she added on in her head.

"Yeah," he coughed to rid of the awkward silence, "did you decide on a name yet- for the fish."

Her blue orbs wandered over to the little fish in the baggie, "Maybe 'Mini-Mamura'?"

_Twitch._

"Do I remind you of the damn fish or something?" he shot, his voice sounding a bit annoyed.

The brunette laughed, "No! Well, kind of I guess, but if you're not at home I can just tell him anything!" she explained, "About my day, or what I'm thinking- maybe even my troub-"

_Clutch._

The arm around her shoulder tightened a bit and she felt like they got impossibly closer. His breath tickled her ear a bit and she wondered if this was a good time to say something out loud.

"Ah, Mamura?"

"...I want you to tell me everything." his whispers were quiet, "About your day, or what you're thinking, or your troubles; I don't want to lose to a fish," The grip on her shoulder loosened into a comfortable side embrace and she felt him lean against her a bit, "I want to learn more about you everyday.."

_... ba-dump ..._

"Mamura, the fish, you're squishing it." Suzume blurted outloud.

He let go quickly, throwing his hand up behind his head, "Sorry."

She reached out and took his hand again to close the space between them, "I want to learn more about you too, Mamura."

So, in the end, a pet is a companion that you can share your secrets to and know they'll never tell. In a way, a soulmate is kind of like a pet too; the only difference is that you can convey your pain, happiness, laughs, and stupid little things through words. To Suzume, even though it's a little bit of a cliche, she truly believed that they were 'soulmates'.

a/n: Thank you for reading and for your reviews! Everyone single one makes me super happy xD


	8. Chapter 8

The air was crisp, clean and cool on this one particular evening. Stars and street lights illuminated the concrete pavement where she stood- her back was facing him, though her head was turned in his direction. Solemn face, packed bags, and what scared him most of all emerged from the darkness-

_Shishio._

His piercing green eyes challenged his own fearful ones. Mamura reached out, hoping to grasp what was 'his'- _Suzume._ But there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

The cold air laced through his fingers as the two disappeared into the distance. She was _gone_. The sole person who changed his life was gone. Like a shooting star, it appeared for a second before vanishing into the night.

~x~

When he awoke, his eyes were moist.

"Mamura, you talk a lot in your sleep." The familiar voice so casually spoke.

In a flash, he sprung up from the couch, almost falling over from the sudden movement. A look of relief washed over his face after getting a good look at the girl who was currently stuffing her face with shrimp chips over at the kitchen table.

"Oh? Did you hear that?" she forced a laugh, "I thought you were asleep, woops." Something felt off about her smile; it seemed like she was a grief stricken, like she was holding back what she wanted to say.

He didn't reply, instead, just plopped back down on the couch, a hand mowing through his messy ash-blonde locks.

Her whisper was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to another nap:

"I would never leave you."

a/n: So dumb and cheesy and probably really weirdly written, but -u-b hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Everything about Mamura fascinated Suzume; the way his disarray of ash-blonde locks looked messy every morning, his scarlet red blush that painted his face whenever he got embarassed, and even the etch of irritation that lined on his pretty features whenever she ended up doing something that pissed him off. It amazed her even more that Mamura had been the one who asked her to go out on a date this morning. Sometimes the brunette wondered why he stayed with her all this time. She gazed at their interlocked hands and gradually shifted her vision to his face.

His amber orbs never met her crystal blue ones when they held hands, and it only made Suzume wonder, _'does he only like me for my personality? Surely Mamura isn't the type to judge based off of looks, right?'_

Her eyes traveled to the nape of his neck where his pale light skin seemed to glow flawlessly.

"Pretty," she subconsciously whispered under her breath.

Suddenly his eyes darted to meet hers for a brief moment before looking straight ahead again, "What?" he asked.

Flustered, the girl waved her free hand in a 'glossing-off' notion, "_Wh-!_ Nothing." The temperature inside of Suzume was rapidly increasing, making it harder for her to concentrate on walking. Quickly, she pulled her hand out of the blonde's grip and twirled them behind her back.

"S-So," she began, "Where are we going?" She noticed the way his eyes gave a scrutinizing glare at their newly released hands.

"On a date," he simply put, "tell me, what you are thinking?" A rare side of Mamura that Suzume's never seen before kind of just appeared out of nowhere. He looked a bit cool- the way his eyes looked serious and how his messy hair ruffled in the wind. She concluded that, yes, this image kind of suited him, but when she thought of it some more, it really... didn't.

For a moment, she too wondered what she was thinking before she got her jumbled thoughts sorted out.

...

"Ne, Mamura," she spoke in a solemn voice, "What do you like about me?"

...

"A-Actually, don't answer that!" embarassed, the brunette started fidgeting, twirling the ends of her hair with her fingers, "Silly, things..."

...

His large hand suddenly clasped her tiny one, bringing them down to their sides once more. The space between them was closing, the temperature was rising again and finally, it felt like Mamura's face was getting closer. Flashbacks of their first kiss flooded her brain making the girl extremely nervous. She remembered how soft his lips felt against her own… but then she thought of the awkwardness they shared after it.

_'Baka! Don't think about that now! Is he going to kiss me here? There's so many people though...'_

His face was getting closer and closer, however, right before he reached her mouth, he pressed his lips against her cheek.

"I like everything about you," his voice did not waver and she could feel his breath beating down on her skin, "Your eyes, your hair, your personality..." She was blushing now and so was he, "You're...

Beautiful."

a/n: I love everyone who reviewed. Thanks so much you lovely souls.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mamura can you change the channel?" Suzume so kindly asked the blonde while she

continued snuggling up beside him. It was late Friday night and the two spent the

dark hours of the evening watching television on the couch.

"...You have two hands," the blonde whispered, his voice sounding croaky from

dozing off, "get it...yourself." He felt her petite hands wrap around his torso

and her head moved to cradle against the crook of his neck. Everything she did

always had a secret motive to it, he reasoned, she was just lazy and knew he'd

give in eventually- and usually, she was right.

_'Tch, you bastard,'_ he said under his breath.

Turning away in embarassment, he reached out to grab the remote on the arm rest

beside him, somewhat unpleased with the moment of empty space between them.

Throughout the years she would surprise him with something new; whether it be her

kissing him on the cheek when she got back from class or work, hugging him out of

the blue, or take right now for example, cuddling up beside him on the couch.

"You're so warm," she said with her voice muffled from being too close, "'s

comfortable." She nuzzled her head closer to him, inhaling the scent that was

his, and it made her happy that she knew for a fact she was the only one to be

able to experience this. Because she was his, and he was hers, and in the

infinity of things,

she was Mamura Daiki's daytime shooting star, and Mamura Daiki was her sun.

Large, but slender fingers started to play with the brown locks of hair on the

brunette's head. At first they just spun loose locks around and around in one

place, but slowly they made their to her smooth, cream-like skin. It was really

warm he noticed, but that only made him inwardly smile because he knew that his

touch really affected the girl. The pads of his thumb brushed against her cheek,

over her lips, and to her chin before slowly drawing away.

...

"What are yo.." the girl lifted her head so their eyes would meet. Their faces

were so close he could feel their noses touching. In that moment, both of them

could see red; not from anger, but from the scarlet flush of heat that could be

seen on their faces everytime the tv illuminated the room. "..doing?"

Everything suddenly went still, and he could see her head tilting, her thin

strands of hair tickling his face, and soon he saw black.

Their lips met in an awkward clash, pushing against eachother and breaking apart

after long periods for air, only to collide again when either of them saw the

longing face of disappointment on the other. It didn't matter to either of them

at the moment because as messy as it was, it was a trademark thing that belonged

only to them; Mamura Daiki's daytime shooting star, and Yosano Suzume's sun.

a/n: LOL DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A KISS SCENE SO I WAS LIKE, -SHOVES WHATEVER ONTO IT- OTL. Thank-you so much for the reviews!


End file.
